The present invention relates to a portable cart for carrying luggage, more particularly a portable cart which can be folded to a very small size when not in use.
A portable cart or carrier for carrying luggage is widely known and used. The conventional portable cart can be folded to a relatively small size so that the cart can be easily carried when the cart is not used. However, the conventional portable cart is still generally large, even if folded. Therefore, only when a user is expected to carry a heavy or large material, a user bring the cart. It is not practical and comfortable to bring a folded cart at all times.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,612,563 discloses a collapsible suitcase carrier including a dolly assembly and an elongated handle connected to the dolly assembly. When the suitcase carrier is folded, the handle is detached from or folded relative to the dolly assembly, but the dolly assembly of itself can not be folded or collapsed. Therefore, the size of the suitcase carrier of the patent is still relatively large. It is not practical to bring the carrier at all times as well.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a portable cart which can be folded or collapsed to a very small size when the cart is not used.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a portable cart as stated above, which can be easily assembled and folded.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a portable cart as stated above, which is light in weight.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a portable cart as stated above, which can be easily and economically manufactured.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.